Trust
by Plume-chan
Summary: Sinon, désormais trahie, a peur. Peur de faire confiance, peur de la suite. Pourtant, elle continue de croire en Kirito. Kirito x Sinon


**_ Description_** : Sinon, désormais trahie, a peur. Peur de faire confiance, peur de la suite. Pourtant, elle continue de croire en Kirito.

_**Pairing**_ : Kirito x Sinon

**_Rating_ **: T

Bonjour tout le monde o/ ! Nouveau fandom dit, présentatiooooon ~ ! Moi c'est Plume, et en fait on s'en fout un peu de ma vie 8DD alors je vais éviter de faire ce truc pompeux :3

Voilà, je ne pouvais pas ne pas écrire quelque chose après avoir vu cet épisode, en l'occurrence celui du 27/09, je crois que c'est l'épisode 13, mais je ne suis pas sûre, puis je ne vous cache pas que j'ai légèrement la flemme de faire un tour sur Wakanim pour vérifier ;) !  
J'apprécie énormément le Kirito/Sinon, je pense que c'est même mon OTP dans SAO, et cet épisode était une source d'inspiration évidente. Je l'ai vu dimanche soir, et ça a dû me travailler toute la nuit. Le lundi je me suis même levée trois quart d'heure plus tôt pour commencer à écrire cet OS ! Je ne pouvais vraiment pas attendre d'être rentrée du Lycée pour écrire, surtout qu'avec mon esprit qui manque énormément de concentration, je risquais d'oublier pas mal d'idées u.u  
Je pense que c'est l'une des rares fois que j'écris un OS aussi rapidement. Ca m'est arrivé une fois avec Tokyo Ghoul, mais depuis, nadaaa~

'Fin bref, je ne veux pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps ! Surtout que je suis la première à avoir posté du Kirito x Sinon en français, sur ce fandom.  
J'espère que l'adultère ne vous fait pas peur ! (Si on peut appeler ça adultère... je dirais plus, "tromperie")

Bonne lecture, toi, passant de ma fanfction ~ 8DD

* * *

\- Enfuis-toi, Sinon !

A ce moment-là, elle avait été heureuse de le voir, elle s'était sentie rassurée. C'était bien _lui_. Elle se redressa difficilement, les jambes et le reste du corps tremblant, et sortit de chez elle. Au seuil de sa porte, elle le regardait faire. Il se prenait des coups et il en donnait, mais il n'abandonnait pas pour la protéger, même si son vrai corps se couvrait de bleus. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire, elle voulait l'aider, elle n'aimait pas le voir ainsi alors qu'étonnement ils ne se connaissaient pas au final, pas dans ce monde-ci du moins, mais il restait égal à lui-même. Elle serra ses poings, s'avançant et déglutissant difficilement. Son cœur battait tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'il l'empêchait de raisonner clairement, la peur l'ayant envahie. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas faible, et ne manquait pas de courage. Si Kirito était le même dans ce monde, elle devrait l'être tout autant, elle se devait de le faire.

Elle fit un pas de plus, hésitant, mais arrêta tous mouvements quand elle entendit de nombreux bruits de semelles claquant contre les marches, montant les escaliers de son immeuble. Son cœur s'arrêta un instant, apeurée, cependant, elle remarqua la lumière bleutée des phares des voitures de police se trouvant en bas de chez elle, et était de nouveau rassurée. Oui, il avait bien indiqué à son client où elle se trouvait, même s'il était venu la voir directement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et observa les gendarmes rentrer chez elle en trombe pour arrêter Shinkawa.

Quand ils le sortirent de chez elle, elle ne prit pas la peine de l'observer, et détourna le regard, ne voulant plus lui faire face, mais avait eu peur d'exprimer une certaine compassion à son égard malgré tout. Kirito sortit à son tour, et les regarda faire, décoiffé par la violence et la portée des coups.

Kikuoka Seijrou était venu les voir, peu de temps après l'arrestation de Shinkawa, pour remercier Kirito et voir si Sinon allait bien. Désormais, ils se retrouvaient seuls, dans l'inquiétante pénombre nocturne, devant l'appartement d'étudiant de la jeune Asada, légèrement mis sens dessus dessous.

\- Est-ce ça va, Sinon ?

\- Oui…

Elle se ressassait les derniers événements, et ça Kirito l'avait très bien compris, et savait qu'elle n'allait pas aussi bien qu'elle le prétendait. Alors il décida de détendre l'atmosphère, du mieux qu'il le pouvait, ou qu'il savait faire.

\- Au fait, enchanté, Kirigaya Kazuto ! Désolé pour le bazar !

Elle pouffa de rire, silencieusement, et lui adressa un regard complice.

\- Asada Shino. Oh t'en fais pas, ce n'était pas très rangé, de toutes les façons.

Ils rirent un moment, mais rapidement, le silence reprit place. Il avait vu juste, elle n'allait pas oublier ça de sitôt.

\- Habille-toi.

\- Hein ? Comment-ça ? Demanda-t-elle, complètement perdue.

\- Je ne serais pas rassuré à l'idée de te laisser dormir chez toi toute seule, avec ce qu'il vient de se passer. Habille-toi, je t'emmène chez moi.

\- Mais je…

\- Pas de mais, Sinon, du moins, pas tant que tu n'auras pas revu le verrou de ta porte.

Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Il avait raison, et elle le savait, elle ne serait pas en sécurité chez elle, tant qu'elle saura que n'importe qui, en particulier un autre complice de Death Gun, avait une chance de rentrer chez elle. De toutes les façons, elle ne se verrait pas s'endormir tranquillement, après ça, avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, sans savoir que quelqu'un veille sur elle. Alors elle ne se fit pas prier, et se couvrit chaudement pour ne pas avoir trop froid pendant le trajet.

Ils étaient enfin arrivés. Kirito avait dit qu'elle n'habitait pas loin de là où elle se trouvait, mais ses jambes fatiguées prouvaient complétement le contraire. Le chemin s'était fait dans le silence, seule leur respiration s'était faite entendre. Celle qui crée une buée blanche au contact de l'air et qui s'évapore quelques instants après. Celle où l'air glacial de l'hiver pénétrait sans retenue dans le cœur de nos poumons. _Ses poumons_, elle était bien contente de les avoir encore à ce moment-là, de pouvoir les utiliser, même si là, ils lui brulaient.

Kirito ouvrit la porte de chez lui, et la laissa rentrer en premier. Elle sentit la chaleur de son intérieur l'enrouler et l'attirer, pour la réchauffer. Elle scrutait chaque trait de sa maison, chaque meuble, chaque objet. Depuis qu'elle jouait à GGO, observer était devenu une habitude courante.

Le brun traversa le salon, et Sinon suivit ses pas, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé. Kirito, toujours debout lui demanda si elle voulait boire ou manger quelque chose, mais visiblement elle n'avait pas faim, et déclina sa proposition.

\- Je suppose que tu dois être fatiguée après tout ce qu'il vient de se passer… ?

\- O-oui, un peu…

\- Je vais donc te laisser te reposer. Je ne peux que te proposer le canapé, malheureusement, étant donné que ma sœur occupe son lit cette nuit.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ça suffira amplement, lui sourit-elle.

Rassuré du fait que ça ne la gênait pas plus que ça, il alla ouvrir une armoire, où se trouvait une multitude de draps. Il en prit quelques-uns, et saisit par la même occasion une grosse couette duveteuse. Il lui prépara son lit, avec attention. Shino n'avait, à ce moment-là, qu'une envie, celle de se nicher sous cette couette et d'enfin pouvoir fermer les yeux pour se reposer.

Kirito se dirigea vers les escaliers, pour monter à l'étage supérieur avant de regagner sa chambre.

\- Sinon, si tu as le moindre problème, appelle-moi, je viendrais immédiatement.

\- Compris. Merci pour tout, Kirito.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi voyons ! Passe une bonne nuit et repose-toi surtout.

\- Oui, toi aussi…

Elle attendit qu'il ait fini de monter les marches de son escalier, pour s'allonger lourdement sur ce large canapé, après avoir détaché ses cheveux et déposé ses lunettes sur la table basse à côté d'elle. La tête reposant sur le canapé, la couette montée jusqu'au nez, les orteils repliés, elle observait ce plafond bleuté par la pénombre nocturne, et éclairé par endroit grâce à la lumière de la lune, passant par les fenêtres. Elle frissonna. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que l'un des sbires de Death Gun la retrouve, aucun. Puis Kirito était-là, et savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui à tout moment.  
Elle secoua vivement la tête de gauche à droite, et tapota son front de ses poings. Depuis quand devait-elle compter sur quelqu'un pour être protégée ? Non, elle refusait, d'habitude elle se protégeait elle-même, et ne devait pas se reposer sur la protection de quelqu'un d'autre, et pourtant…

Kirito, dans son lit, se retournait, encore et encore. Il n'avait réussi à fermer l'œil. Il se retourna une nouvelle fois, et observa l'horloge numérique sur son bureau, qui affichait d'une lumière écarlate _01 : 49_. Il soupira. Il était déjà bientôt deux heures du matin, et n'avait su trouver le sommeil. Il avait quitté Sinon il y a environ une heure, sûrement devait-elle dormir. Oui, c'était certain, elle avait l'air vraiment épuisée tout à l'heure, il serait donc normal de la voir dormir. Mais pourtant, étant donné qu'il n'arrivait pas à somnoler, il voulait vérifier si elle dormait bien, et si elle était réveillé, ce qu'il doutait fortement, il aurait pour excuse de voir si tout allait pour le mieux. Oui ! Il ferait donc ça.

Il se dégagea de sa couette, la soulevant d'un geste bref, puis déposa ses pieds nus contre le sol de sa chambre. Il tressaillit. Il avait presque oublié que le carrelage de sa maison en hiver, était vraiment glacé, mais étant donné qu'il n'avait pas de chaussons à sa portée, il devra s'en passer. Il quitta sa chambre, et marcha doucement, passant le plus silencieusement possible devant la chambre de sa petite sœur, afin d'éviter de la réveiller, ne voulant pas perturber son sommeil. Il se trouvait désormais devant les marches de son escalier, et les observait, une à une, comme s'il ne les connaissait pas. Il posa son pied contre la planche de bois qui ne grinça pas, rassuré, puis continua-en en descendant cinq autres, et s'arrêta. Un bruit inconnu attirait son attention. Dans ce silence nocturne, il essayait de percevoir ce son, non agressif, mais qui le tenaillait, sans savoir exactement pourquoi. Il se baissa, et descendit de nouveau une marche, puis une autre. Il n'avait fait aucun bruit, et reconnaissait maintenant ce qui avait touché son ouïe. Des sanglots. Il se posa une question inutile, d'où provenaient-ils ? Mais c'était évident, si c'était sa sœur, il s'en serait rendu compte rien qu'en passant devant la porte de sa chambre. Etant donné qu'ils n'étaient que trois dans cette maison, ils ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à Sinon.

Alors il demanda, pour être sûr.

\- Sinon, est-ce que ça va ?

Sa question n'avait pourtant aucun sens, et connaissait déjà la réponse.  
Soudainement, plus aucun hoquet de larmes. Alors il continua à descendre son escalier, il ne restait plus que trois marches avant de regagner le sol.

\- O-oui, tout va bien, Kirito.

Sa voix était humide, embuée et cassée. Il descendit la totalité de son escalier, et se trouva désormais face à elle. Il lui avait semblé qu'elle venait de sécher avec des revers de mains, ses larmes, n'étant pas très discrète. Il s'avança, puis s'assit sur le rebord de son canapé, prenant soin de ne pas écraser ses jambes. Elle se recula afin de se redresser, et n'essaya pas de cacher son visage rougi par les larmes. Le brun s'approcha, et la prit dans ses bras, la plaquant contre son torse, pour la rassurer. Elle lâcha un cri de stupéfaction, surprise par ce geste inattendu, mais ne se débattit pas et se laissa faire.

\- Pourquoi pleurais-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il le plus sérieusement possible.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il vient de se passer, avec Shinkawa-kun et Death Gun. Je ne veux pas le croire…

\- C'était lui, ton ami de confiance ?

\- Oui, du moins, je croyais… Notre rencontre, lui et moi, était tout sauf naturelle, c'est ce qu'il m'a fait comprendre. C'était comme si dès le départ j'étais leur cible, Kirito, j'ai peur…

Elle redressa son visage, et le regardait droit dans les yeux, toujours entourée de ses bras protecteurs.

\- Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il m'aimait au point de vouloir me tuer ou bien d'abuser de moi.

\- Sinon…

\- Depuis ce jour-là, le jour où j'ai tué quelqu'un, tout le monde m'a tourné le dos, sauf lui, il était la seule épaule sur laquelle je pouvais me reposer, mais il avait déjà prévu tout ça… Comment suis-je censée donner ma confiance maintenant, sans de nouveau risquer d'être trahie, encore une fois ? Je ne sais plus quoi faire…

\- Tu as raison, c'est un risque. Mais moi, je ne t'ai pas tourné le dos, tu as fait ce qu'il te semblait juste afin de protéger. Tu pourras compter sur moi, sois en sûre.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il était vrai qu'elle avait ressenti une certaine sécurité à ses côtés, mais aussi une certaine confiance, une confiance qu'elle n'avait jamais pu exprimer avec Shinkawa. Mais en quoi était-il différent ? Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais la seule réponse qui lui frappait l'esprit était _en tout_, oui, il était différent en tout. Elle toucha sa joue, du bout des doigts, la frôlant de ses ongles, et remonta sa main jusqu'au lobe de son oreille. Elle avança son visage d'un peu plus près, puis déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Quelques secondes passèrent, avant qu'elle ne se fasse repousser lentement par Kirito.

\- Sinon… J'aurais peut-être dû te le dire avant, mais, je suis avec quelqu'un…

\- Je me disais bien, oui, je l'avais ressenti.

\- Désolé…

\- Ne t'excuse pas, c'est moi qui n'aurait pas dû faire ça…

Elle baissa doucement son visage, observant ses mains honteusement liées. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire, et sa frange cachait péniblement ses yeux.  
Kirito l'observait. Asuna avait certes pris une place importante dans sa vie, cependant, il ne pouvait nier que son rapprochement si soudain avec Sinon, ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent. Il se remémora quelques souvenirs, et il était vrai que ses gestes pouvaient laisser penser beaucoup de choses. Il aurait dû être plus clair avec elle, mais en y repensant bien c'était comme si son corps ne voulait pas, niait certains faits. Sinon l'attirait et il l'avait faite rentrer dans sa vie, il ne pouvait plus reculer.

Il desserra l'étreinte qui entourait ses frêles épaules, puis se recula. Le cœur d'Asada manqua un battement et se serra effroyablement dans sa poitrine. Elle n'aurait jamais dû faire cela, elle le savait, pensait-elle.

Kirito saisit ses joues brulantes, et se rendit compte à quel point tous ces sentiments, toute la peur qu'elle avait accumulé, l'avait rendue fragile. Surprise, elle releva le visage. Il n'aura fallu au brun, que quelques petites secondes, pour aller caresser ses lèvres du bout des siennes, avant de les presser les unes contre les autres. Des larmes s'échappèrent des yeux de Sinon, glissant sur sa peau, roulant sur les doigts de Kirito, avant de s'écraser sur la couette qui couvrait ses jambes.

Ils se reculèrent, s'observant le regard pétillant. Il lui essuya d'un revers de pouces la trace de ses larmes sur sa peau blanche. Il la prit ne nouveau contre lui, afin qu'elle se blottisse, et l'entraina doucement, s'allonger dans le creux du canapé. Il la serrait fortement, pendant qu'il fermait les yeux, lui caressant ses mèches de cheveux, qui ondulaient finement après le passage de ses doigts. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front puis ferma les yeux.  
Encore des gestes qui laissaient penser beaucoup de choses mais qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire, étant en couple avec Asuna, mais s'il les avait fait, c'était qu'il y avait une raison claire mais qu'il hésitait à s'avouer.

\- Je te protégerai, Sinon.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, et ouvrit les yeux, pour l'observer. Elle dormait, l'air paisible. Il sourit, elle avait enfin pu se vider l'esprit, et avait sûrement cessé de penser à Death Gun ainsi qu'à la trahison de son ami. Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui, et tenta de s'endormir à son tour.

Son cœur battait pour elle.

* * *

Wouaala, Kirito commence à apprécier Sinon, genre énormément, et après, Asuna, la poooorte ~ Désolée, je ne suis vraiment pas une adepte du Kirito/Asuna, (j'en ai même horreur) donc à la limite, Asuna j'm'en fiche un peu de ce qu'elle risque de ressentir, et bye. Je ne l'aime pas c'est comme ça u.u

Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, le KiritoSinon est mon OTP dans SAO, je trouve le personnage de Sinon/Shino, vraiment classe, et j'ai vraiment envie parfois de la prendre dans mes bras pour la protéger, j'ai dû le faire à travers Kirito, je suppose. Elle est vraiment inintéressante, contrairement à Asuna qui parait vide et qui n'a franchement rien en particulier.

Donc, malgré tout, j'espère que cet OS vous aura plu, et n'hésitez pas à poster un commentaire, sans vous forcer la main, bien sûr héhé 8DD

A bientôt, et bisouuuuuus - Plume-chan


End file.
